


Battle Bonded

by Crosstasia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Headcanon, Other, Possession, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstasia/pseuds/Crosstasia
Summary: A somewhat darker take on Bond Phenomenon/Battle Bond





	Battle Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts

_It was a fierce fight between Greninja and Diantha's Gardevoir._  
  
_So far, Ash's Greninja had been holding his own against Gardevoir despite the type advantage. When push came to shove, the Champion Mega Evolved her Gardevoir. Ash smiled, realizing that it was time to break out their secret weapon._  
  
_"Let's go, Greninja!" Ash called out, feeling their emotions synchronize. "Show them your full power!"_  
  
_A torrent of water surrounded Greninja before breaking apart. Battle Bond had activated, changing Greninja to Ash-Greninja and giving Water Shuriken a power boost._  
  
_"Night Slash!" Ash commanded._  
  
_From in between Ash-Greninja's flippers, a blade of pure shadow formed and he seized hold of it. Gardevoir was quick to counter with a Pixilate boosted Giga Impact. Both attacks collided, but their strength was even, and they got sent backward. The two of them could still go on._  
  
_"Let's show them the results of our Training!" he exclaimed. "Use-!"_  
  
_Ash felt something pull on his leg and yelped. He was in the corridors of his mind and sinking into the water slowly. It was almost as though the urge to battle and win was taking hold of them both, pulling Ash's humanity down with it._  
  
_"No! I can't get out!" he noted, trying to pull himself out of the water, but failing._  
  
_He let out a yell before he was submerged completely._


End file.
